Pregnancy
by Ragehappy Mavin Fan
Summary: For all that he is, she couldn't say that Ross didn't care; hell he cared more than all the other men in her life. So it was worth all of his bellyaching to her and as she sat down on one of the benches next to the fire Jinny, no doubt, made she watched him. He was doing everything he could for her and this child. Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark
**Thanks to everyone that supports this little series that I got for Ross and Demelza! This one is for you all!**

 **Paring: Ross Poldark/Demelza Carne**

 **Rating: T**

 **Poldark belongs to Winston Graham.**

* * *

There was no reprieve for Demelza Poldark.

The little babe in her stomach would not stop kicking at her bladder, and no matter what she tried it would not calm down. She had sang to it, rubbed her stomach, and even drank some soothing tea. "Jus' like its father," she groused to herself as she sat on the bench in the kitchen.

It wasn't like Demelza hated being pregnant; she loved the fact that she was creating a new life! But it only became frustrating when she couldn't fit in the clothes that had been tailored to her size. The little bairn was spending most of its time kicking at her nonstop and it downright hurt sometimes. The baby would only stop it Ross was nearby and Demelza would grumble about how unfair it was that the babe already favored its father.

She wanted to work out in the fields under the blazing sun, but she was denied that. She longed to cook and clean like she had done before discovering she was with child but she had to hire Jinny to do that for her. There was little that she could do without Ross or the others to guide her gently to a chair and get her some tea.

Demelza wasn't even allowed a glass of wine anymore!

So her days were spent making sure that everything at Nampara was okay before walking over to Wheal Leisure.

On this day she simply didn't find the strength to get up and walk the miles down to the mines, so she waited at home for her husband. Husband, it was still warming to her heart to say that he was hers. At first she wasn't sure if it was love that kept her from going back to Illugan, but she soon came to realize that it was her love for Ross that made her stay.

Now they were going to have proof of their love with them in a few short months. Though that seemed terribly long to both her and Ross; each had their different reasons for being impatient. Demelza was looking forward to the babe not using her bladder as a punching bag. Ross was just excited to hold his first child close to him and tell them how much he loved them.

Her face scrunched up a little when she felt a kick against her stomach and groaned, "Jus' calm yeself me wee bairn." The young mother was rewarded with another kick to her stomach and she merely sighed. Demelza had down everything there was to do without requiring her to get up, and if someone put another cup of tea in her face then she was going to explode!

She used her hands to push herself up from the bench and walked over to the island counter; the apron was fastened loosely around her middle as she got together the ingredients she needed. Demelza would be damned if she wasn't allowed to make some shepards pie; and after those first months of constantly craving apples she wanted something else to eat every other day.

It felt good to be able to go back to kneading dough like it was nothing, and she relished in the feeling of being alone.

What Demelza didn't count on was Ross coming home early and scaring the red out of her hair. "Demelza! What are you doing Where's Jinny?" he asked impatiently, and she smacked lightly at him when he tried to steer her back to that damned bench.

"I'm makin' us some dinner! I'll be damned if ye stop me!"

He sighed and leaned against the counter, "And there's nothing I can do to stop you?"

"Tha's right!"

Ross smiled at her and kissed her chastely, "Then you won't mind if I stay here to make sure you'll be fine?" Damn him! When Demelza turned to tell him off she saw them big eyes plead with her, and she knew that she lost this battle. She mumbled a quick "Fine" under her breath but kept working.

Granted she wasn't able to work at the pace she would like due to her large stomach, but Demelza was happy to find that her cooking had not dulled at all since she started to show. Combined with Ross's constant talking and her inattentiveness it was likely that she would eventually slip up somewhere.

She really didn't think that she herself would be the slip up.

Demelza thanked her lucky stars that she was walking past Ross with some rolls she was going to bake when she slipped on one of Jud's mud covered shoes. Her yelp of surprise alerted Ross, who was able to catch her before something horrid happened, and she dropped the rolls. What a shame that was, she was really looking forward to those.

"Damn ye laziness Jud! I be tellin' ye ta leave ye shoes outside, but nae! Ye'll just leave them where ye damn please!" she yelled, even though Demelza knew fully well that Jud was probably drunk off his arse and sleeping. Sometimes she really disliked that drunk.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? Do I need to call for -" and she interrupted him by straightening as much as she could.

"I'm fine Ross! Really, wha' I need later is a massage or sumthin'. Me backs been killin' me all day," and she smiled to herself when he started nodding.

He might be able to use her pregnancy to make excuses so she couldn't do things; but she could also. Sometimes she might use it to get a foot or back massage, but most of the times she was able to get him to go and fetch her food. A quick kiss on his cheek had him all but turn into putty in her hands.

It still amazed her how Ross would turn into a schoolboy with a crush whenever she would do the little things like that. They never look like much but she knew that they meant the world to him.

"That I can do for you love," and Ross gave her a kiss, before bending over (and giving her a nice view of his arse) to clean up the rolls she dropped. Demelza carefully took the pie and set it in the oven. All of this before letting Ross guide her to the living room so she could rest.

For all that he is, she couldn't say that Ross didn't care; hell he cared more than all the other men in her life. So it was worth all of his bellyaching to her and as she sat down on one of the benches next to the fire Jinny, no doubt, made she watched him. He was doing everything he could for her and this child.

"I love ye Ross," she smiled at him and was delighted to get one back.

"And I you, both of you."

Demelza decided that she would treasure the rest of her pregnancy, no matter how uncomfortable it made her. If only to see him smile that brightly at her.

Placing a hand over her bulging stomach while Ross sat on the floor to massage one of her feet, she looked into the fire and thanked God. He gave her the one thing that she wanted in this life.

A family of her own, and that. That was enough for Demelza.

* * *

 **I noticed that there was a lack of new stories for Poldark, so here you guys go.**

 **Ragehappy Mavin Fan**


End file.
